The present invention relates to gaming devices, and more particularly to a gaming system which supports portable gaming devices.
Gaming is ever more popular, and casinos and other gaming establishments continually seek new and exciting ways to present games for play. Currently, games are generally presented on large free-standing gaming devices, such as the well known slot machine and video poker machine. Some games are presented at other than a gaming device, such as the table games of craps, blackjack and roulette. In addition, games such as keno and bingo may be played from tables in areas specially configured to present the game to players (such as in an area where personnel are arranged to pick up keno cards and called numbers are displayed on large displays.
A substantial disadvantage to the way such games are currently presented is that a player may participate in the game in only certain locations. For example, in order to play video poker, a player may be required to travel through a large hotel/casino to a specific gaming area where the video poker machine is located.
Gaming operators desire to provide to their customers greater accessibility to gaming devices and the opportunity to play games.
A gaming system including hand-held personal gaming devices is disclosed. The gaming system is adapted to present one or more games to a user of one of the hand-held gaming devices.
In one embodiment, the gaming system includes a portable gaming device or interface. The portable gaming device has a display for displaying game information to a player, at least one input device for receiving input from the player and is capable of receiving and sending information to a remote device/location. The gaming system also includes a game server for generating game data, transmitting game data to the portable gaming device and receiving information, such as player input, from the portable gaming device. The gaming system further includes a payment transaction server for validating payment and establishing entitlement of a player to play a game via the portable gaming device as provided by the game server.
In one or more embodiments, the gaming system includes one or more stationary gaming machines or other devices capable of printing tickets having a value associated therewith. The portable gaming device includes a ticket reader for reading ticket information for use by the payment transaction server in verifying the associated value for permitting the player to play the game.
In one or more embodiments, the portable gaming devices communicate with other devices (such as the game server) via a wireless communication channel. Appropriate relays and transceivers are provided for permitting the wireless communication.
In one or more embodiments, the portable gaming device includes a plurality of interfaces for changing the configuration of the gaming device or interacting with one or more transaction servers. In one embodiment, a login interface is provided for receiving login information regarding a user of the device. In one embodiment, the number of interfaces or other functions or features displayed or permitted to be accessed are configured depending upon the user of the device. In the event a gaming representative identifies themselves, interfaces permitting access to a variety of control functions may be provided. In the event a player identifies themselves, such control functions may not be accessible, but instead only consumer-related functions may be accessible such as game play.
In one or more embodiments the gaming system includes one or more transaction servers, such as a food transaction server. Using an interface of the portable gaming device a player or other user may request services from the food transaction server. For example, a player may request food, drink, a restaurant reservation or other service.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of playing a game via a portable gaming device associated with a gaming network. In one embodiment, a player obtains a portable gaming device, such as by checking out the device from the hostess station of a restaurant or the front desk of a hotel/casino. The player provides value to the gaming operator, such as a credit card or cash deposit. This value is associated with the server and matched with a ticket number, player tracking number or other identifier.
The game device is configured for player play using the login interface. The act of logging in may be performed by the player or the gaming operator. The player next establishes entitlement to obtain services, such as the playing of a game, by showing the existence of value. In one embodiment, the player scans their ticket using the ticket reader of the device. The scanned information is transmitted to the payment transaction server for verifying entitlement of the player to play a game or obtain other services. In the event the entitlement is verified, then the player is permitted to engage in the play of a game or request service.
In the event a player wishes to play a game, the player indicates such by selecting a particular game using a game play interface. Upon receipt of such an instruction, the game server generates game data and transmits it to the personal gaming device. The transmitted data may comprise sound and video data for use by the personal gaming device in presenting the game. The player is allowed to participate in the game by providing input to the game server through the personal gaming device. The game server determines if the outcome of the game is a winning or losing outcome. If the outcome is a winning outcome, an award may be given. This award may be cash value which is associated with the player""s account at the payment transaction server. If the outcome is a losing outcome, then a bet or wager placed by the player may be lost, and that amount deducted from the player""s account at the transaction server.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.